A New Love, An Old War
by Miss-Beckie-Louise
Summary: In the Epilogue of A New Love, A New Life, it mentions that Maria came to get Jasper back to join her. This one/shot is what happens when she comes! You can either read A New Love, A New Life before this, or not, but I really would recommend that you do!


A New Love, An Old War

Disclaimer:- I do not own any part of the Twilight Saga. What I do own is a book full of book ideas that WILL get published...one day.

**A/N:** Sorry, this took a while to write. It's been a bit mental, I've had college, Volturi Queen, contest entries to write, plus I had a major case of writers block! So, a big thank you to Rags88 for beta'ing this. She's amazing, and you should totally read her stuff :) Allysue08 for being there on rehab chat when I'm writing, you should read her stuff also and to everyone on rehab for when we have our Writing Challenges, because this is what helped me write this. _Fighting For Everything We're Worth_ has been nominated for two Indie awards, they are in the categories, 'Best New Moon Story' and 'Love Concurs All.' Please vote for them when the lines open on the 20th ! Also, I've entered the Cullen Incarcerated Contest, you should read the entries and vote!

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

Jasper and I were sitting in the front room watching The Fifth Element, one of my favourite movies, when the phone rang. the ring tone, Britney Spears' 3 indicated it was Alice. I picked it up, knowing that she wouldn't actually call without a good reason.

"Hey Alice, what's up?" I asked.

"Bella, in two weeks time, Maria is coming to the house to try and get Jasper back. Edward and I are coming back to help. Aro said he will send a couple of the guards also, so we can destroy her. People have been trying to get her for the past 200 years, we have to get rid of her," she said in a rush.

"Are you serious?" I asked, screeching a bit, which got hold of the attention of everyone else in the house.

"Yes, Bella, I am serious. It's going to happen in two weeks. We'll be at the house tomorrow," she said, and with that she disconnected the call..

I looked at the phone in astonishment.

"What was all that about?" Carlisle asked, and I looked around the room and noticed everyone had come in to see what had happened. The only ones missing were Renesmee and Jacob, who were on their honeymoon.

"That was Alice," I said.

"What did she want?" Jasper asked.

"She told me that Maria is coming here to get you back, Jazz."

"What?!" he screamed.

"Yeah, don't worry though, it'll be okay. Edward, Alice, and some of the Volturi guard are arriving tomorrow, and we're going to kill Maria. It'll be over, she won't bother you again," I tried to appease him.

"You better be right, Bells," he said, before kissing me softly. I kissed him back and smiled at him.

Carlisle stood up and walked out of the room, obviously thinking about what he had just been told. the others stayed in the room.

"Why is she coming?" Esme asked.

"I don't know. It's been a couple of centuries since I've seen her let alone spoke to her, she must want me back for some reason," Jasper answered.

I looked at the others who all had looks of terror. We had all heard Jasper's story of when he first became a vampire. Whatever Maria wanted couldn't be good.

The rest of the family sat and watched the rest of the Fifth Element with us before going back to what they were doing before we were told the news, while I was watching I was thinking of what could happen during the fight. Would we loose anybody, or anyone get hurt? I couldn't stand it if someone got hurt.

Once it was over, Jasper and I went hunting for a couple of hours. When we were done we went to our space by the waterfall to talk about what we expected to happen.

"It's going to be so hard on all of us, Bella," Jasper admitted after we had sat in silence for a while.

"I know it is. I just can't bear the thought of someone after you. It's not right, you're so kind and loving. I want to know why she's doing this," I said.

"We'll figure it out. If worst comes to worst and I get killed when she gets here, I want you to promise to me that you'll move on and live your life," he said.

I sat in silence thinking about what he was asking of me.

"I don't know if I can," I said.

"You have to, Bella, for me." With that, I knew I would promise him, even if it would kill me to do it.

"I promise," I whispered.

He sent me waves of happiness, curiosity, nervousness and lust.

"Why the lust?" I asked him.

"You look incredibly sexy wearing that," he said, pointing at my usual hunting clothes of old sweats and a lumpy t-shirt. Even now as a vampire, I liked to wear my comfortable clothing. Alice was not pleased when she found out that these were my hunting clothes. She seemed to think that going hunting was a walk along the catwalk and we should be dressed up as so.

"Really?" I purred, and he knocked me back onto the grass, kissing me passionately.

*

When we returned back to the house, we realised that Alice had contacted the family not ten minutes prior, to tell them that they would be arriving in just thirty minutes time. The family was in a rush to get everything cleaned before some of the most valuable members of the Volturi would arrive. We had all decided to leave Renesmee and Jacob out of the fight; I didn't think I could bare it if I lost her or Jacob during this.

We made ourselves busy by cleaning the kitchen and dining room, even though they weren't used often, it was still important to send the message that we took pride in our home. By the time we were finished, we heard two cars coming onto the drive and heading towards the house at a great speed.

We heard the cars suddenly slow down, just before the end of the drive, and eight doors were opened and out came a number of people talking animatedly. Esme and Carlisle stood at the open door and welcomed a number of vampires into our household. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and I sat in the sitting room, awaiting our guests.

The door swung open and in walked Alice, Edward, Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec, Aro and Marcus.

I gasped at who was walking inside, I wasn't ready to see them so soon, I knew they were coming but not so quickly.

"Isabella, we have missed you so," Aro greeted.

"Hello, Aro," I said, kissing his cheek, knowing he could never read my thoughts. I greeted Marcus the same and waved to the others, who waved back.

I sat back down and noticed that Jasper's hand was in Aro's, Their faces blank. A couple of seconds later, Aro laughed and Jasper chuckled politely in response, his face strained.

I caught his eye and he shrugged at my silent question.

Aro caught this and spoke to Marcus in Italian.

"Ah, i giovani amano. Qual è il loro rapporto?"

"Ancora molto forte. Più forte di me mai ho visto . Più forte me e quindi della Dydyma," Marcus answered.

"WOW, mi ha molto colpito. Consente di parliamo in inglese, è scortese," Aro said back to Marcus.

He nodded and they started talking in English again.

"I was just asking Marcus about your relationship, that was all," Aro explained, noticing the curious look on my face.

"Oh," I said and looked towards Marcus. "So tell me, Marcus, how is my relationship with my husband?"

"It is very strong," he answered.

I smiled.

"Splendid."

Aro, Marcus, Alice and Edward sat down, while Alec, Felix, Demetri and Jane stood to the side of the room.

"So I believe that Maria is headed your way," Aro asked Jasper.

"Yes, but I do not know why," he answered.

"Pity. We have been after her for many a year," he said.

"How come?"

"But of course, we have to catch the vampire who is very determined on vampire wars in the south. You were in one, were you not?" he asked.

"Yes I was. She's also my sire," Jasper answered.

"Shame to kill your own sire, but I guess it is necessary," Aro said.

"I believe it is."

Carlisle came into the room with Esme and sat down.

"So what is the plan?" he asked

"The plan?" Aro asked.

"Well, yes. I mean, Maria is coming. Is she coming with reinforcements or alone? Do we train to fight or do we just sit and wait?" Carlisle asked, hating to mention fighting, as he couldn't stand violence.

"We don't know if she's coming with back-up, nothing has been decided. I will keep looking," Alice said.

Carlisle nodded.

"Okay, well in that case, we have to do something other than sit here," I said

"I agree. I think we should train, just in case," Jasper said, standing up.

I heard Alec, Demetri, Felix and Jane agree with him.

I stood up.

"Then we will."

*

We all walked out of the house and into the yard; training was about to start. Jasper had decided to train us all, since Maria had trained him, and that way we could get a good idea on how Maria would act in a fight. We all stood in a semi-circle in the middle of the yard and Jasper at the front turned towards us.

"Right, so we all know that we're here to practice fighting. So I thought that if we all worked together instead of against each other, then we might have a better chance. So when we practice now, a member of the Cullen clan will fight with a member of the Volturi, and we keep swapping until we learn each other's fighting techniques. That might work for us to build on top of what we know, and eventually we will be strong enough to win the fight against Maria. What do you think?" Jasper asked us all.

We all nodded in agreement. He nodded to Emmett, who took a step in front and charged at Jasper. I gasped, hoping that Jasper would be okay. There was a loud crash that sounded like two boulders colliding with each other. I screamed in shock at the noise.

Alice's arm quickly went around my waist to try and keep me calm.

"You okay?" she whispered into my ear.

I nodded and quickly thanked her.

I brought my attention back to Emmett and Jasper who were kicking, punching and scratching each other, they gently pulled at each other's limbs, which indicated that they pulled a limb off in the sense that when in the actual fight, they're limbs have been taken off completely.

This lasted for roughly half an hour, or until they started to count loudly to three. At three, they let go of each other and jumped back to take a bow.

The Volturi and the rest of the family were clapping madly, while I tried to put a brave smile on my face to show Jasper that I was fine with the events that had just happened. Emmett walked over and caught Rosalie in a passionate kiss. Jasper, however, sauntered over to me slowly. When he reached me, he pulled me into a searing kiss, his tongue gently stroking mine, one hand in my hair, the other on my waist.

As the kiss got more and more heated, we heard someone cough behind us. We broke apart and found that the Volturi and the rest of the family were smirking. Emmett of course had to spoil the moment.

"Enjoy it, Bella?" he asked, laughing to himself.

I gave him the finger.

"Don't be like that, Bella," he said pouting. I laughed at his expression.

As I laughed, it seemed to start everyone off and we all laughed for a while. Once we calmed down, we decided to carry on training, this time, it was Jasper against Aro.

By the end of the day, everyone had fought against Jasper, including myself. It was the hardest thing I had ever had to do, and I hated every minute of it.

We kicked, scratched, pulled at limbs but not so they would detach themselves. Every time I hit him, I sobbed quickly and whispered, "I love you." By the end of it, I was in hysterics and Jasper had to take me to our room to calm down.

Once we returned, we found that the others were fighting each other to keep busy and to practice.

*

We all kept training for the rest of the week. Alice hadn't seen anything new and it was making her agitated. All we knew was that Maria and a lot of newborns were heading this way. I could tell that everyone was on pins, so I didn't want to say or do something to make us fight with each other, otherwise any fighting between us could be turned against us.

We had worked it out so that the more training we did, the better our chances would be...hopefully. On Wednesday, Alice finally saw something.

We were sitting outside on the deck chairs when I noticed that Alice had a faraway look on her face.

"Alice? Alice, what do you see?" I asked, scared at the look on her face. it looked like she was being tortured.

I looked around and noticed that Edward was grimacing. I looked around at the others and they were all looking at Edward and Alice, just waiting for someone to break the spell.

After a few minutes, both Alice and Edward broke down in sobs.

I jumped off the chair and ran at vampire speed over to them. When I got to them, I pulled them both into my arms and whispered soothing words.

Once their bodies stopped shaking from their sobs, they told us what they had seen.

Maria was to come to the baseball field with fifty newborns. Three quarters of them would have terrifying gifts, which could end the family and the Volturi if they work well together.

They would walk out from amongst the trees, in the exact same place where James, Victoria and Laurent had walked out when I was human, and they would run straight towards us...

I shivered in fear. Maria and her very terrifying army were set to arrive in just two more days. The house was full of nerves, angst, and love for each other.

We had spent every day practising. I was now able to get my shield to stretch over everyone in the house and expand it out to cover half of the field, which was perfect for what we had planned to do when the fighting would start.

*

We stood at the sidelines of the baseball field, tension starting to build up. With our incredible hearing we could hear the newborn army heading our way. My breathing picked up.

Oh god, Oh god, Oh god, I thought.

Jasper, feeling my emotions, sent calming waves towards me and he wrapped his arms around my waist, whispering in my ear, "It'll be okay, darlin'. It'll be okay."

I exhaled loudly and nodded.

"Let's do this," I said, confidence brewing. I straightened my back and waited along with my family and the Volturi for Maria and her minions to break through the trees.

We didn't have to wait for long.

Maria broke through the trees first. She walked to the middle of the field and she made sure that no newborns followed her that far.

"Well, well, well. It's nice to see you again, Jasper," she said.

"I wish I could say the same, Maria, but it's not, so I won't," Jasper said indifferently.

"Shame."

"What do you want Maria?" he asked.

"I want you back. I let you slip past my fingers before, but not now. You will join me, and help me defeat everyone in the south so we can rule. Join me," Maria said to Jasper, their eyes locked. Hers taunting him, Jasper's passive.

"No," was all Jasper said.

"Fine. Then I shall destroy you and your..." she said looking at us all disapprovingly, "friends."

When she finished the sentence, her entire army started running towards us.

They passed Maria, and I immediately stretched my shield out to stop them from coming towards us any further. They all ran straight into it and got pushed back to Maria.

"NOW!" I shouted, and Jane sent out painful waves out of my shield and to the newborns. They all collapsed in pain, including Maria. I quickly took my shield down, and nodded to everyone. We then ran out to were the newborns were and quickly destroyed them. All that was left was Maria.

Jane stopped the torture, and Maria stood up after a couple of minutes.

"Had enough?" Jasper asked.

"No," she growled.

"Pity, Maria. I thought you would have. I mean, you have no one left now. It's just you!" he cackled. I looked over at him and raised my eyebrows in silent question, he must have sensed my curiosity, as he just shrugged his shoulders and mouthed, "just go with me."

I trusted Jasper with my entire life, so I did. I turned around and noticed that the Cullens and the Volturi were huddled together asking each other if they were okay.

I turned my focus back onto Jasper and Maria.

"You still haven't changed your mind?" she asked.

"No. I will never join you again," he spat at her.

I could see that she was getting angry.

"Don't push me, Whitlock." she growled at him.

"Or what?" he taunted.

She didn't give him an answer, she just lunged at Jasper and they started to fight. It went so quickly, and the next thing I knew, Jasper's right arm had been ripped off and thrown to the other side of the field.

I ran after it and quickly returned with it. I launched myself at Maria who was still fighting with Jasper, and dismantled her body quickly, but carefully enough so that I wouldn't injure Jasper any more then he already was.

Once she was in pieces, I threw her body into one of the fires that was being used to burn away the newborns.

"Rest in hell, bitch," I spat at the fire and turned away, running towards Jasper to make sure that my love was okay.

He was lying in the grass, eyes closed like he was asleep. His dismantled arm was placed in the correct place, and Carlisle and Aro were sealing the joint together again with their venom.

"It will take a couple of hours for him to be fully healed," Carlisle told me when I expressed my concerns over him.

"Okay," I said and carefully picked Jasper up, so we could all return home.

I looked over the field and could smell the distinctly sweet sickly smell of burning vampires.

*

Jasper woke up a couple of hours after we had returned home. Carlisle had wrapped his arm up in a sling when we got him into bed, and instructed me not to let him take it off under any circumstances.

When he awoke, we shared a couple of kisses before going downstairs to talk about what had happened.

When we got there, we found Renesmee and Jacob sitting down on the sofa, their arms folded and a pout on their faces.

"Hey, you two, when did you get home?" I asked.

"Two hours ago, Mom, but don't change the subject," Renesmee snapped at me.

"Don't talk to me like that. What did I do wrong?"

"_You_ didn't tell me about this whole debacle with Maria. You should have told us," she whined.

"I didn't want you to get hurt, I couldn't bear it if you got hurt in this, so I didn't tell you. I'm sorry," I told her.

"It's okay, but next time... tell me," she said, standing up and walking towards me.

"Deal," I said and wrapped my arms around her.

"There will not be a next time," Aro injected.

I looked up at him and gave him a questioning look.

"It is over. Maria will not be returning. The south will be free from any wars as she was the only reason they even happened," he told us matter-of-factly.

"So it's all gone. I never have to worry about that again?" Jasper asked.

"That is correct. No more vampire wars. From now on, we will all be living as one race, in harmony," Aro stated.

"Forever."

**

* * *

Translations**

"Ah, l'amore giovane. Qual è il loro rapporto?"- Ah young love, what is their relationship?

"Ancora molto forte. Più forte di me mai ho visto. Più forte del mio e Dimyde," - Still very strong. Stronger than I have ever seen Stronger than Didyme and mine.

"WOW, sono molto impressionato. Prendiamo parlare in inglese, siamo essere scortese."-Wow, I am very impressed. Let's talk in English, we're being rude.

**Translations made with the help of Google Translate.

* * *

**

**A/N:** So thanks again to the lovely Rags :) Hope it's all what you wanted it and expected it to be, if it's not then I'm sorry.

Let me know what you thought of this in a review!


End file.
